thereacherfandomcom-20200213-history
Hank and Gus
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full names | Hank Standalittlecloser Gus Sitalittlefarther |- | Gender | Male |- | Jobs | Government Officials |- | Combined Age | 80 |- | First Appearances | "Knock At The Door" |- | Goal | To Take Down The Reachers |- |- | Enemies | Eli Reacher Eugene Reacher Ethan Reacher Franklin Reacher |- | Ethnicity | White |- | Final Appearance | } |} Hank and Gus are a duo in The Reacherverse. They are a pair of Government Officials who antagonize The Reacher family in Season 2. They are Hell-bent to get The Reachers to pay the government for the last 8 years of taxes they owe. They are partners as well as best friends. Introduction Into The Series Hank Standalittlecloser and Gus Sitalittlefarther are first introduced in the Season 2 premier episode "Knock At The Door". They are sent by President Brendon Fraser to collect The Reacher's unpaid tax money. Throughout the season they harass and challenge the family in various ways. In the episode "Stealing" They challenge Eli and Ethan to obtain 20 dollars by the end of the day. In many episodes they even have their own subplots that deal with their personal lives. In "Going To Drug Realm", Gus helps Hank get in touch with his inner emotions. Early Lives The two first met in their small home town in Texas at pre school. Their hard working spirits immediately clicked and the two became life long friends. In every class the two were partners for projects. They spent most of their free time together and became as close as brothers. they bonded over their similar upbringing and distance with their fathers. When they reached high school it is said that they stopped shaving their beards so as to look more manly. After graduating from high school, the duo attended the same college and studied government. They quickly became top of their class due to their extreme dedication to the subject. Becoming Government Officials Once the pair graduated college they were quickly hired to become government officials. They traveled the country busting tax evaders and enforcing law. Relationship Hank and Gus are very close having grown up together and working side by side for the government for 18 years. the pair have a great working relationship and chemistry. They are usually always on the same page when it comes to things. They often help one another out when one is having a tough time. In Season 2 Episode 7 Hank helps Gus get over his crush on Darleen who has recently rejected him. Although very close the two do have their share of fights and disagreements. Often disusing their disgust with the laziness of the Reachers, the two have long conversations on a wide range of topics during the show. Differences Although the two are nearly identical in appearance, from clothes to facial hair, they have many different distinctions between them. Gus appears much more emotional than Hank, getting caught up in a crush for a receptionist at their office and being more sad about Hank's father passing away then Hank himself. Although Hank appears to have his emotions in check, in "Stealing" it is revealed that he may have had and lost a great love that Gus is unaware of sometime in his life and is fighting off deep sad thoughts. Hank also sheds tears when his collection of Last Man Standing DVDs are missing a season. Companionship The two enjoy each others company very much and play off of one another well. They bond over their intense love of their country and hatred for law breakers. In many episodes the two refer to one another as brother or best friend indicating that they have much love and respect for one another. When not hounding The Reachers for their unpaid taxes the two will share fun down time together such as watching movies or playing Basketball.